The 2014 FPGOutlaw PAW Patrol Awards
What's up everyone? It's FPGOutlaw here, with a new tradition, the FPGOutlaw PAW Patrol Awards! Here, I (and a lot of other people) have put our votes in for the awards, and I give the explanations on why they were voted the best! Here we go, with so many categories! Note: All Nominees are shown. The ones in Bold are the winners. With the exception of the "Favorite Quote" category, 16 people voted for each award. The percentages are rounded to the nearest percent. Favorite Main Character *Marshall (0 Votes, 0%) *Rubble (1 Vote, 6%) *'Chase (8 Votes, 50%)' *Rocky (3 Votes, 19%) *Zuma (2 Votes, 13%) *Skye (1 Vote, 6%) *Ryder (1 Vote, 6%) I can't say I'm surprised that Chase won. Being the main pup, and the leader, you can't really be surprised. I find it funny that no one voted for Marshall, as he's my least favorite character in the PAW Patrol. I personally voted for Zuma, as I just love his character. Michael is at my house with me, spell-checking my writing, and he said he voted for Rocky. He's wearing a PAW Patrol shirt, with Rocky on the front. We both agreed that if Marshall won, we would be angry, but we're OK with Chase winning. Favorite Episode *Pups Save the Easter Egg Hunt (6 Votes, 38%) *'The New Pup (10 Votes, 63%)' *Pup-Tacular (0 Votes, 0%) *Pups Save a Toof (0 Votes, 0%) Shocker? Not at all. All the little kids got their pajamas in a bunch over Everest and the PAW Patroller. The New Pup was the most watched Nickelodeon program during it's timeslot all year. Since it was on at Noon, that's not saying much, but it is what it's worth I guess. Michael and I personally voted for The New Pup, as we knew it was gonna win anyways. All 4 of these episodes are great, but the New Pup just out-does the other episodes in ratings. Easter Egg Hunt got a 9/10, The New Pup got a 9.5 out of 10, and I haven't done the other episodes yet, but they are soon to come. I just loved the introductions of Everest and the PAW Patroller, and the episode was done to clear perfection. Favorite Recurring Character *Mayor Goodway (1 Vote, 6%) *'Everest (12 Votes, 75%)' *Farmer Yumi (0 Votes, 0%) *Chickaletta (0 Votes, 0%) *Alex Porter (1 Vote, 6%) *Mr. Porter (2 Votes, 13%) Another shocker? Again, not at all. I wasn't expecting people like Alex or Yumi to out-due Everest at all. I personally voted for Mr. Porter, because I love his character, but I knew he wasn't going to win. Chickaletta getting no votes surprised me a little bit, but I knew she wasn't gonna win. Everest was just too powerful of a character compared to all the others. Best Voice Actor *'Alex Thorne (Zuma) (6 Votes, 38%)' *Christian Distefano (Alex Porter) (0 Votes, 0%) *Owen Mason (Ryder) (5 Votes, 31%) *Berkley Silverman (Everest) (3 Votes, 19%) *Tristan Samuel (Chase;Season 1) (1 Vote, 6%) *Gage Munroe (Marshall;Season 1) (1 Vote, 6%) Finally, a winner goes my way. I am not surprised that Alex won though, he's got such a great voice, and is perfect for the role of Zuma. The speech impediment makes the Zuma character much more cuter and all-out better. Thorne has won an award for Zuma from the great and wonderful Joey Awards, and that it not a surprise, at all. Funniest Character *'Marshall (16 Votes, 100%)' *Zuma (0 Votes, 0%) *Bettina (0 Votes, 0%) *Ryder (0 Votes, 0%) *Chase (0 Votes, 0%) *Mayor Goodway (0 Votes, 0%) I really messed up in picking the nominees here. There's really nothing for me to say about this one. Favorite Quote (35 People Voted For This One) *"More like, Chase is on his face!" - Chase in "Pups and the Big Freeze" (7 Votes, 20%) *"Yeah but. I kind of tasted the cookies. And I helped him taste them. And then they were all kind of gone. So we're getting more!" - Rubble and Zuma in "Pups Save Christmas" (4 Votes, 11%) *"I did it, I rescued someone!" - Everest in "The New Pup" (1 Vote, 3%) *'"Pink and Yellow don't work for this fellow!" - Rocky in "Pups Save the Easter Egg Hunt" (9 Votes, 36%)' *"Got the gifts, missed the pup." - Chase in "Pups Save Christmas" (8 Votes, 23%) *"(PAW Patrol) ready for action, Ryder sir!" - Chase in every episode of the series. (6 Votes, 17%) I'm actually really happy that this quote won. I voted for Chase's "More like, Chase is on his face!" line because of the delivery, but this line that won is great as well. I was satisfied with the delivery of the line by Rocky, and by the expressions of the character while saying it. The "Got the gifts, missed the pup" line was popular, and I'm surpised it actually came close to winning. Zuma and Rubble's lines were funny, but they didn't deserve best quote. Favorite Vehicle *Chase's Police Truck (1 Vote, 6%) *Chase's Spy Truck (2 Votes, 13%) *'PAW Patroller (11 Votes, 69%)' *Marshall's Firetruck (1 Vote, 6%) *Rubble's Digger (0 Votes, 0%) *Rocky's Truck (1 Vote, 6%) *Zuma's Hovercraft (0 Votes, 0%) *Zuma's Submarine (0 Votes, 0%) *Skye's Helicopter (0 Votes, 0%) *Everest's Snowblower (0 Votes, 0%) Just like with Everest winning the favorite recurring character award, this was a no brainer. Kids like big things, and the PAW Patroller is a big vehicle. It also has fancy things, some of which are unneeded, like most kids lives are nowadays, so they're used to it. Mini-rant over. Favorite Shipping Pair (I know, it's stupid) *'Chase and Skye (10 Votes, 63%)' *Chase and Everest (2 Votes, 13%) *Katie and Ryder (4 Votes, 25%) *Rocky and Skye (0 Votes, 0%) This category is the worst, and I didn't even make this one. Let's move on. Favorite Action Scene *Rocky falling out of the Easter Basket (Pups Save the Easter Egg Hunt) (7 Votes, 44%) *The PAW Patroller going over thin ice (The New Pup) (1 Vote, 6%) *Marshall "sleep-skateboarding" through Adventure Bay (Pups Save a Ghost) (0 Votes, 0%) *'Jake and Everest falling down the abyss (The New Pup) (8 Votes, 50%)' My favorite scene didn't win? Rocky falling out of the basket will always be my favorite scene because I didn't know if he was really gonna pummel to the ground or not, as I forgot it was a preschool show at the time. The abyss scene was great, so I'm not going to take anything away from it. Jake making sure Everest jumped to safety made the scene powerful, and the fact that Jake risked himself for Everest made it one of the most powerful scenes in this show's history. Favorite Song *'Main Theme Song (6 Votes, 38%)' *Outro Song (2 Votes, 13%) *Hop Hop Hop (Sung by Chase, Rocky, Zuma, Skye, and Marshall in "Pups Save the Easter Egg Hunt") (5 Votes, 31%) *Deck The Halls (Sung by all the pups in "Pups Save Christmas") (3 Votes, 19%) How in the heck did Hop Hop Hop NOT win? That was my vote, and I'm actually really surprised that the main theme won to be honest. But kids love the flashy rock music, so it makes sense in a way. There's really not a lot to talk about in the song, so I'll move on. Most Annoying Character *'Mayor Goodway (Tie) (5 Votes, 31%)' *'Alex Porter (Tie) (5 Votes, 31%)' *Rubble (1 Vote, 6%) *Everest (0 Votes, 0%) *Mr. Porter (1 Vote, 6%) *Mandy (4 Votes, 25%) I love the Mayor Goodway character sometimes, but she really gets on my nerves sometimes. I don't even need to really talk about Alex, as he's annoying to most of the people that watch this show (or of what people tell me, knowing I review the episodes). But the Mayor, when she freaks out, it usually annoys me if she does it longer than 5 seconds. The voice is fine, but the character's expressions make her one of the worst characters on the show in my opinion.